There are numerous variations of apparatuses used for walking on water which are known in the art and used. Such apparatuses include structures and/or floats which support a person on water in a standing position and the float structures are propelled through the water by leg movements of the operator. In such an apparatus, the float structures are normally interconnected to permit relative movement there between. The float structures have means for increasing the resistance to movement of the float in one direction of operator leg movement and decreasing the resistance to movement of the float in the opposite direction of operator leg movement to aid in the overall movement of the float structures. The patents to Sheldon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,055; Schaupp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,939 and Joyce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,430 are examples of the same. Such prior art structures are generally complex and expensive in design. Furthermore, they are relatively unstable and difficult to use.
Many attempts have been made to harness the energy of a standing person by using sit-like movements of the legs or the stepping motion of the legs or even use of ski-poles (in this case water poles) to propel an apparatus across water and while a few may have achieved some success, none have satisfactorily solved the inherent problems of stability, mobility, steerability an sufficient forward progress, etc.
Therefore a need exists for a simple apparatus which is easily transportable to the water site and which is safe, inexpensive, and efficient in use.